


Is It A Monster?

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [20]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the twelfth time that day Ianto glanced at his phone and scrolled through his messages, seeing if he had somehow missed one. He was supposed to be writing his opening argument for court, but his mind was far from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It A Monster?

Smith looked up curiously when he heard a knock on the door to his office. It was almost the end of his shift and he wasn’t expecting any visitors so late in the day.

He smiled when he saw Gwen and Jack standing on the other side of the glass door. Still smiling, he waved them in and indicated that they should take a seat.

“Everything okay?” he asked in concern. The partners rarely appeared in his office at the same time – and never looking so nervous.

Gwen fidgeted with the hem of her blouse and took a deep breath. “Well, the thing is…” she began. “I… Well, I’m pregnant.”

Smith’s eyebrow shot up. “Well, congratulations, Gwen,” he said, moving around the desk to embrace her. “But,” he continued, frowning as he looked at Jack. “I’m assuming Jack is here for moral support.”

The American chuckled and shook his head. “Actually, we need to ask you something.”

“We?” Smith repeated in surprise. “Don’t tell me the baby is Jack’s,” he pleaded of Gwen – the last thing he wanted was an inter-departmental relationship. They never ended well; especially not when both parties were already married to other people.

Gwen shook her head. “I’m being a surrogate for Ianto,” she informed him.

“Ianto?” he questioned, looking at Jack for confirmation. The police officer nodded his head and Smith smiled, “Well, congratulations to you and Ianto as well, Jack.”

Jack beamed and shook Smith’s pro-offered hand. “Thank you.”

“Obviously, this means there are things we’ll need to work out,” Smith added, sliding into his chair and studying the partners. “Obviously I can’t have Gwen on maternity leave and you on paternity leave at the same time.”

They nodded their heads understandingly. They had expected that. 

“I think…” Smith began, drumming his fingers on the desk. “I should be able to work it so that Gwen, you’ll be on restricted duty until you go on maternity leave. As it gets closer to your due date, Jack, I’ll be able to place you on call most of the time – that way if she goes into labour, you’ll be able to leave pretty much immediately.”

Smith drummed his fingers some more. “Then, when you,” he looked at Gwen, “come back to work, Jack can go on paternity leave. I think that’ll be the best I can do. Since the baby isn’t technically Jack’s, I’ll have to pull some strings, but I’ll try my best.”

~

Seven months later

For the twelfth time that day Ianto glanced at his phone and scrolled through his messages, seeing if he had somehow missed one. He was supposed to be writing his opening argument for court, but his mind was far from work.

Gwen’s due date had been and gone with no sign of her going into labour. The police officer was starting to get irritable and Rhys was hoping the baby would make its presence sooner rather than later, so he could have his wife back to normal.

Even though he was expecting – hoping ¬– the phone to beep, when it did Ianto still jumped out of his skin.

Hurriedly he fumbled for the phone, flicking it open and entering the message he had just received. His heart leapt and his throat constricted when he saw it was a message from Rhys. Gwen’s water had broken; she was finally in labour. 

They were going to have a baby.

~

Jack was so focused on the floor that he didn’t realise Ianto was heading directly towards him, until they had collided.

Ianto stumbled back a step, chuckling at the surprised expression on his partner’s face. “Why are you nervous? You’ve already been through this once,” he pointed out.

The police officer glared at him, although there was no malice in his eyes, only amusement, and slid into an uncomfortable plastic seat nearby. “As far as I know, having a baby is nerve wracking, even if you already have ten.”

Ianto smiled and sat down next to Jack, resting his hand on the other man’s thigh. “I wish they’d let us in,” he said softly, stroking Jack’s leg through the denim. “I hate that she’s going through pain because of me and I can’t even be with her.”

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto softly. “You’re not putting her through pain, she volunteered. And, she’s having a C-section, of course they’re not going to let you in.”

The lawyer smiled weakly and squeezed Jack’s hand. “I’m excited as well as nervous, you know?” he whispered.

Jack laughed and leant back in his chair. “I know. I am, as well. And Dylan definitely is.”

The young boy – who was currently with Ianto’s parents – had done nothing but talk about his new baby brother or sister for the past seven months. He had even tried to help Jack and Ianto decorate his playroom for the baby. Although, he had proved more of a hindrance than help - causing raised blood pressure and voices.

“Hopefully that excitement won’t wear off once he realises he won’t be the centre of our attention all the time,” Ianto muttered. “We’ll have to remember to take him places on his own every now and then.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, running his thumb over the back of Ianto’s hand. “There’s a new Doctor Who exhibit in the Red Dragon centre. We could take him there in a few months. Leave the baby with Gwen.”

“Auntie Gwen,” Ianto murmured. 

The female police officer had asked them not to tell their youngest child about who its mother really was. Not until he or she turned fifteen and were able to understand what had actually happened and how Gwen ended up pregnant with a married gay man’s baby. 

Ianto and Jack had agreed, knowing that having two dads and a mum would only confuse the child; although, they were planning on asking Gwen to be godmother to the baby.

The doors to the delivery suite swung open and a doctor came out, wiping his hands on a clinically white towel. “Mr Jones? Inspector Harkness?” he asked, looking around the waiting room.

Immediately they stood up, ignoring the rush of blood that flew to their heads. “Yes?” they demanded in unison.

“Would you like to meet your daughter?” the doctor smiled.

~

Gwen was busy feeding the tiny baby when Jack and Ianto entered the room. Both looked completely shell shocked.

“Hello, Tada,” she whispered, grinning at Ianto. “Daddy,” she smiled at Jack.

She nodded them over and carefully placed the tiny baby in Ianto’s arms, shushing the baby when she began to stir.

Ianto stared down at the bundle of blankets in his arms. She was so little. He didn’t remember Cadi ever being so small. Her skin was a little pink and wrinkled, but to Ianto she was the most perfect thing in the world.

Jack smiled and ran his index finger down their daughter’s cheek. “She’s gorgeous,” he whispered, smiling at Gwen who was drifting off to sleep as well.

Gwen smiled sleepily and forced her eyes open. “What are you going to call her?” she asked.

The couple shared a knowing look and Jack nodded his head. “Well…” Ianto spoke, turning to Gwen. “We were thinking about Eleanor Gwyneth Harkness.”

Immediately, Gwen’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Guys…” she whispered, her bottom lip trembling. It wasn’t just them giving their child Gwyneth as a middle name that was making her cry. Eleanor had been her grandmother’s name. She had confided that to Jack years ago; she couldn’t believe he had remembered.

“Why not ‘Harkness-Jones’?” she asked in surprise.

Ianto looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye and smiled almost bashfully. “I… I changed my name,” he admitted.

Gwen noted that even Jack’s eyes bulged in surprise; apparently even he hadn’t known that little detail about his partner. 

“When?” he spluttered.

“Last week,” Ianto replied. “Professionally, I’m still Ianto Jones. But I figured there are already enough Jones’ in the world. And I don’t like not having the same surname as our children.”

~

Over twenty-four hours later, Gwen was still in hospital, recovering from the emergency C-section. Jack pulled the car into Gladys’ driveway, for once driving like a sane person at a sensible speed.

Almost before the car had stopped, the front door opened and Dylan came running out to greet his parents.

“Hey Squirt,” Ianto greeted, unfastening his seat belt and climbing out of the car.

Dylan hugged him tightly before immediately losing interest. “Where is it?” he asked, bouncing up and down on the spot as Jack climbed out of the car.

“She,” Jack corrected, carefully removing the car seat – and their slumbering daughter - from the car. “Dyl, meet your new baby sister, Ellie.”

He lowered the car seat so Dylan could look at Ellie. He had been so excited about having a new baby sibling, so they were all surprised when he screwed up his nose in disgust and jumped back.

“Is it a monster?”

The End


End file.
